


Waving The Flag

by Wolfsbride



Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gets his kiss. And more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waving The Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RimauSuaLay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimauSuaLay/gifts), [Miss C](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miss+C), [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



> Several people asked for a fic based on Judi's congratulations at the Britannia Awards show. Here's the full spiel in case somehow someone has missed it. 
> 
> _Good evening, 007. I'm delighted to hear about this Award. Quite right too. Waving the flag for the country. Perfect, in this very important year. So I send you my very, very best wishes... And an enormous kiss. On the mouth. With my tongue halfway down your throat._

Daniel hides his face with one hand as Judi finally breaks character and cracks up at the end of her little contribution causing the audience to do the same. He’s a grown man and a grown man shouldn’t blush like a little boy, especially not because of a woman almost twice his age. He’s just grateful the blood went to his face and not the other direction. 

He waits until the audience calms a little, using the time to let the heat fade from his cheeks, then stands and starts to make his way up to the stage to accept his award. The short walk is punctuated by chuckles and applause, though by the time he reaches the podium, everyone is quiet again. He shakes hands with Alan, takes the statuette and turns to the audience. 

He always feels a bit odd at these events, even more so now. Honestly, _Artist of the Year_? That sounds more like he should be a painter or at the very least, be in the music industry. He’s pretty sure the only reason he’s getting this lovely trinket is because Skyfall is doing so well at the box office. He smiles as he thinks of the video clip he’s just watched. Now, Agent of the Year he could understand. 

He hadn’t been expecting to win but he’d had a carefully prepared speech all planned out. It’s what one does after all. It’s gone now. Knocked out of his head by thirty seconds of craziness. Sometimes it feels like he’s in a game of one-upmanship with Judi. She flirts; he flirts back, around and around they go. 

He looks out into the audience that’s waiting to hear what he’s going to say and raises the award. “Thanks for this. I’d stay and bore you with a proper speech, but I’ve got a kiss to collect.” His grin feels manic. The audience laughs as he quietly thanks Alan and leaves the stage.

Of course, it’s not that simple. He can’t just go, as much as he’d like to. There’s the rest of the ceremony to get through, plus he’ll be expected to mingle afterwards. Never mind the fact that he’s in Los Angeles and Judi’s in London. He settles into his seat to wait.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam nudges Daniel with his elbow as they stand with Naomie and Berenice for some photos. “Would it kill you to smile properly? You look like a cardboard cut-out,” he mutters.

“I _am_ smiling.” Daniel automatically wraps an arm around Naomie’s waist and pulls her closer, turning their bodies so the photographer has a better shot. It also has the advantage of taking him out of the range of Sam’s elbow.

“That’s not a smile. That’s a facial tic.”

Daniel studiously ignores Sam. The man is a fine director on set. Off set his director ability descends into habitual nagging. 

A few more pictures and he’s free to go, but not to leave. God, how he hates these things. He moves through the crowd, pausing to talk as people approach him. 

Most of them are well-wishers. There are numerous good natured jibes from his British colleagues. There are also some thinly veiled comments from his American counterparts. Daniel finds himself shaking out his right hand to keep it from curling into a fist.

Finally, after an appropriate amount of time has passed, he is able to make his getaway. He gets into the limo provided and eyes the mini bar. He could use several stiff drinks to the clear the inane chatter and other debris from his mind. He opts not to. He doesn’t want to greet Judi with a hangover.

The drive is over before he knows it; he’s so lost in thought. He bids the driver good night, even though it’s now well past midnight, and exchanges a cordial hello with the doorman before heading up to his room. His night routine is perfunctory and he slides beneath the crisp sheets after setting his alarm. He has an early wakeup call since his flight leaves at 9am and he needs to be there well before that but he figures it’s better to be safe than sorry as the old adage goes. 

It’s just as well he skipped the alcohol; he’s going to be dead on his feet as it is, what with the time change and minimal sleep. He’s tempted to call Judi, but he resists since she’s already started her day and he doesn’t want to disturb her. Sleep does not come easily.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Daniel finds himself sitting in his car outside Judi’s home. He’s not _quite_ wondering what he’s doing here as he’s been wanting to see her since last night, but he’s a bit concerned that he’s decided it’s a good idea to do so at 5am. Now he’s _really_ glad he didn’t have anything to drink; not even on the flight back. It’s likely he’d be serenading her if he had. That would have been a disaster for all involved. He’s trying to convince himself to drive home, to get a decent amount of sleep and then to call and see if he would be able to come over like normal people do when his door opens. 

“Well, come on then.”

Turning his head to look her, he gets an eyeful of Judi’s chest. Sadly, it’s completely hidden away. The soft glow of the security lights lets him see that her robe is fuzzy and the slippers on her feet look woolen. He grins and shakes his head at himself. Of course she’s not going to greet him in satin and lace. It’s bloody November. Any minute now it’ll probably start pissing rain. 

“Come _on_ , Dan. I’m freezing my tits off.”

He laughs at that and grabbing his small suitcase from the passenger seat, he gets out of the car, closing the door and locking it with one motion. He turns to look at her and is overcome. 

Her hair is half flat, half sticking up; her face is creased and her robe is the most hideous thing he’s ever seen even though it looks terribly warm and comfortable. She’s not young, smooth or perky and he wants her more than he even understands. Last night’s vid clip replays in head and he can’t help himself.

With a whoop, he swings her up into his arms, suitcase banging against his hip, and kisses her. He’s standing on her lawn where it’s possible someone could see and he doesn’t care. “You are,” he breathes deeply. “Totally ridiculous.”

“I take it you liked your surprise.” 

Judi smiles in that wicked way he adores so much and he has to kiss her again. They’re both panting slightly as they finally come up for a proper breath. “I’ll show you waving the flag for the country.” He leers at her comically.

“Not on the front lawn, I hope. Getting arrested for public indecency would spoil the mood.”

Since he agrees, Daniel shifts her a bit to make sure she’s secure and then walks up the path to her home. The door is still ajar and he lets her push it open wide enough so he can enter without letting her go. 

“Are you planning to put me down?”

“No.” 

“You brute,” Judi says in her best damsel in distress voice – as if she’s ever been one, Daniel thinks – and mock swoons. Bumping the door shut, he smiles at her fondly when she drops her hand to peek at him. He lets her lock the door and punch in the security code, as he has his hands full of her. He’d like to get his hands full of more of her, so he follows her directions through the house to her bedroom, stopping at intervals so she can turn off the lights she used on her way to the front door. 

He enters the room, dropping his suitcase against the wall and carries her over to the large decadent bed. As he lowers her, she runs a hand over his hair. “You look wrecked.” 

He snorts and follows her down, pressing his face into her neck. “Thank you. And they say romance is dead.”

Judi smacks the back of his head with same hand she had been smoothing over his hair. 

“And now we’ve moved on to abuse. How did we ever get to this point?”

“Probably something to do with how disobedient you are.” 

Daniel feels himself twitch at Judi’s tone but she’s resumed her caressing and he starts to relax in spite of himself. 

“Oh, no you don’t. Get up a moment.” Judi pushes at his shoulders, ineffectual, but it conveys her wishes and he rolls over with a grunt, then sits up. 

Standing between his knees, she unbuttons his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders. He tugs at the belt of her robe, curious to see what lay under the terry cloth. She’s wearing flannel pajamas and Daniel wonders if he’s the only man to get turned on by practical clothes. Judi escapes his grasp just as he’s slipping his hands under her pajama top. 

“Get undressed.” She folds his jacket over her arm. “And no, that wasn’t an invitation,” she says, seeing the look he’s giving her. “You’re completely knackered. You’ll probably fall asleep halfway through.”

Daniel stops shucking out of his clothes to offer a rebuttal but changes his mind. He _is_ exhausted. The few hours sleep at the hotel, sporadically interrupted sleep on the flight and jetlag makes for a bad combination. 

He’s shirtless and halfway out of his trousers before he realizes his own winter nightwear is back at his flat. He hadn’t packed with the intent to show up on Judi’s doorstep and LA had been warm enough that he got by with an undershirt and boxers. Things like this would never happen to Bond. Q probably had some invention that dispensed proper attire for all occasions. 

“Here.” 

Judi shoves a couple of items at him and he takes them from her, letting his trousers drop to the floor. Shaking them out, he sees that they’re flannel pajamas and they look to be in his size. The thought that she’d been shopping; that she’d bought these with him in mind, both startles and arouses him, sweeping away the sleepiness and he looks at her. 

She’s biting her lip. “I… Well… I suppose I shouldn’t take liberties but…”

Dropping the pajamas, he steps away from his trousers and crowds her back towards the bed. Her robe slips off to join his pants and shirt on the floor. “You can take all the liberties you want,” he assures her. 

“Dan.” She’s gazing up at him, looking like she’s about to start lecturing him on getting enough sleep but then his cock, which had been filling steadily, pokes her in the belly. 

She glances down, looks back up at him, then says in the most deadpan tone he’s ever heard. “That’s some flagpole.”

He loses it completely. He tips her back onto the bed even as he’s laughing. Her laughter joins his. 

They settle down after a few minutes and Daniel pushes himself up so that he can lean over to kiss her. He kisses her in all the ways he knows how, deeply, little pecks on her eyelids, soft brushes across her cheeks. He nips at her lips and nuzzles her throat. Sleep is the furthest thing from his mind as he rocks against her, the cotton briefs and rougher flannel providing friction but not the kind he needs or wants. Judi’s hands move to his hips and he stills them with difficulty. 

Drawing back, he stares at her. She’s flushed, hair even messier than before, lips red where he’s been biting them. He groans and starts to move forward again.

“Wait.’ Even breathless she manages to make it a command. “I believe I promised you a kiss. On your back.”

His cock throbs and he rolls over, bringing her with him. She’s perched on top of him, looking a bit like some noblewoman out for a leisurely ride despite her rumpled appearance. He really needs to stop that line of thought if he doesn’t want to embarrass himself. Her smile grows Cheshire cat wide as though she knows exactly what he’s thinking.

When her grin fades away, she lowers her body to rest against his and proceeds to give him his kiss. She doesn’t manage halfway down his throat but her tongue is quick and evil and thinking of what it would be like on his prick makes him clutch her tightly and buck up repetitively in spite of the two layers of cloth between them. They drag it out as long as they can, breathing through their noses until he’s the one that capitulates, pushing her back to fumble at her pajama bottoms.

“Christ. Please. I need…” 

She slaps his hands away and reaches back, easing him from his boxers, fingers alternately stroking him and pushing the band of the boxers down so that it sits just below his balls. “No. Like this.”

Daniel whines in disappointment. “Judi. _Please_.” He can’t believe himself.

“Like this, _Daniel_.” 

The voice is pure M; the echo of James teases him and his hips snap up, reacting on a surge of instinct that shocks him. 

“Good boy.” She wiggles until she has him properly between her legs. “Carry on.”

He doesn’t even know what he’s doing; he’s just responding. His hands grip her hips and he thrusts while she grinds down. He can feel her underneath the flannel, dampness soaking through to touch him and it makes him rub against her frantically. 

It’s all over several minutes later. Daniel shudders beneath Judi and moans as he climaxes. Above him, Judi gasps and slumps down, tucking her head under his chin. His arms feel like cooked noodles but he manages to curl one around her. He lies panting for a moment. 

“That was…”

Judi lifts her head, gaze flicking up to gauge his expression. “Yes?” She doesn’t look worried.

Daniel breathes out heavily. “I didn’t know you could do that. Hell, I didn’t know _I_ could do that. It was… unnerving.”

She studies him. “We don’t have to do it again, if you didn’t like it.”

“No, no. I liked it. I just didn’t know I would. It’s odd, not knowing things about myself.”

“Well, you _did_ miss most of the sixties.” She grins at him and he lifts his head so that he can kiss her. 

They trade a couple of kisses, then Judi shifts and gets up. Daniel gets off the bed as well and picks up his gift, while Judi goes to her dresser to get a fresh pair of bottoms. He shoves his boxers the rest of the way down and puts on the pajamas. They fit him perfectly and the flannel feels well-worn which tells him she’d washed it several times after buying it. It’s a small gesture but one that makes him feel content. 

Judi moves back to his side and looks him over. “I thought it would suit but one can never tell. You look lovely.”

He gazes at her, cups his hands around her face and leans to kiss her. It’s not a kiss of passion, but one of affirmation. As he draws back, she takes his hand in hers and they return to bed. 

Judi turns out the light, then tucks herself along his side. Daniel pulls the covers up. His weariness returns and he relaxes into sleep.


End file.
